The Power of Love
by Bumble Bee2
Summary: This is my very first fan fic. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. And I can't write good disclaimers either.  
  
Dear Diary, 9/10  
Why did he have to go? Next time I meet the Backdraft Group they are going down. O.K. You need to know why I'm so upset. Here's the story.  
Bit, Jamie, Brad and I were all going to Mr.Cloud's Junk Dealing store. When all of a sudden, the Backdraft Group forced us into battle. It was a horrible battle. It seemed to go on forever. Then it ended. The Whale King shot down 4 missiles. One hit Gun Sniper. One hit the Command Wolf. One hit the Rhynos. And on hit the Liger. The Liger got it worst. The fire went right into the cockpit. We lost. As soon as the battle was over, Jamie, Brad and I ran over to Bit.   
"Bit!" we all screamed.   
There was no answer. I made it to him first. I tried to wake him up. He wouldn't move. Finally, he looked straight at me. He said,  
"Leena. I'm sorry I lost. I'll never do it again. It looks like in a few minutes I'm never going to see any of you again. Tell Jamie and Brad hi and I'll miss them very much. Tell the Doc you can pilot Liger. And tell Harry I'm sorry. I did try to steal his girl. I love you Leena."  
And with that he took his final breath. I'm going back tomorrow in the Liger. I want to say one final goodbye.   
Good Night Diary.  
  
  
That night Leena cried herself to sleep and kept on crying.  
  
The next morning...  
"Where in the world is Leena?" Doctor Toros exclaimed.  
" I don't know but the Liger is gone too." said Jamie.  
"I know where Leena is." Brad sad in his boring tone.  
(Sorry Brad fans!!!)  
"Where?" asked the Doc.  
"How?" asked Jamie.  
"I know cause she left this note in the Cookie Jar. And Leena is fine. She just went on a walk with Liger."  
"Poor girl. She really misses Bit." Jamie said.  
"I don't blame her. I'd miss Naomi if she ever...Er... left." Brad said.  
(For now Brad had been going out with Naomi for 5 months now.)  
There was a long pause.  
Jamie broke it.  
"I'm going to go make breakfast now." he said.  
"I need to go make sure the Zoids are O.K." The Doc said.  
"I haven't done my workout yet." said Brad.  
And with that they all split to go do whatever they were going to do.  
  
About 30 miles from the base, Leena and Liger were walking silently.  
Then they got to the place of their destination. The battle field. Leena hopped out and walked over to the motionless Bit.  
"Bit I'm sorry." Leena cried. "I didn't do anything to help you."   
The Liger roared in agreement. He thought it was all his fault.  
"Please give me one last goodbye." Leena was pouring out tears.  
She leaned down to his face and kissed him gently.  
"I love you Bit Cloud."  
Still looking at him, she got up. She slowly turned around and started walking toward Liger.  
"Leena wait." a soft and familiar sounding voice said from behind her.  
She spun around and ran back toward Bit.   
"Bit! You're alive!" Leena was crying with joy.  
"Leena. Did you really mean what you said?"  
"Course I did! And I'll say it again. I love you Bit. I LOVE YOU!" She replied happily.  
"I love you too Leena. I always have and always will."  
They leaned in and kissed each other with joy.  
(Afterward, Liger told me he would have cried if he had tear glands)  
"I feel so much better. I think I can sit up now." Bit said in a tired voice.  
He sat up.  
"Hurray!!!" Leena was so happy.  
"Help me up." Leena grabbed Bit around the waist and steadied him as he stood up.  
"Help me to Liger." Bit said in a more familiar tone.   
Leena stood beside Bit has he hobbled to his Zoid. He fell a few times but Leena always helped him back up.   
When they go to the Zoid, Liger lowered his head as far as he could reach. Then Leena picked up Bit and set him in the cockpit. By that time, Bit was feeling like his old self again (except for the fact that he had the girl of his dreams right next to him and the both loved one another.).  
"Leena! Hop on!" Bit said.   
The Liger lowered his back this time and Leena got on and held onto Liger.  
"Hold on!" And Bit took off at full speed back to the base.  
  
When they got there, The Doc, Jamie, and Brad were standing in the door waiting for Leena's arrival.   
Leena hopped of.  
"Hi guys!" She was singing with joy.  
"If Leena's there," Jamie said pointing to her, "then who's piloting the Liger Zero?"   
"Oh yeah. Hay Cloud! Come down here!" Leena yelled.  
Bit jumped down. "Hey guys! You miss me?"  
Everyone (except Leena of course) Stared open mouthed at what they saw in front of them.  
Leena walked over to Bit and leaned against his shoulder. Bit put his arm around her waist.  
At this, everyone smiled the slightest smile. Except Bit and Leena. They were beaming their mouths off.  
  
***5 years later***  
"Leena Toros." Bit was down on one knee with a little box in his hand. "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring.  
Leena was blushing like crazy. "Of course I will Bit."  
Bit stood up and kissed her.  
They were in the middle of the Zoid Battle Commission's Yearly Fair. Thousands of people clapped. T.V. Cameras were all around the soon to be couple.  
"Bit Cloud, pilot of the Ultimate X will be marrying the beautiful Leena Toros, pilot of the unstoppable Gun Sniper." T.V. Announcers were buzzing with excitement.   
Brad, Naomi and their daughter Becky, stood near by. The Doc and Jamie were dancing around Bit and Leena filled with excitement.  
A year later, Bit and Leena were standing around a crib smiling at a little baby boy.   
"Now Blitz. You need to go to sleep." Bit said soothingly (They named him Blitz after the Blitz team for that's how Bit and Leena met.).  
"He's just like his father." Leena said kissing Bit gently on the cheek.  
  
  
So what'd u think? Please review. This is my first fanfic so don't go to hard on the reviews though o.k. Thanks!!!!!! 


End file.
